The present invention relates to apparatus for preparing an optical workpiece and, in particular, to equipment for finishing, beveling and/or marking such workpieces.
Known lenses and mirrors having a generally cylindrical shape are often finished by rubbing their flat surfaces to form either a plane or curved surface. A problem is that the sharp edges of the cylinder can be easily chipped during the finishing operation. Accordingly, it is known to bevel such edges to avoid the possibility of chipping.
One technique for beveling an optical device involves pressing the edges of a cylindrical blank against a rotating cup that has been prepared with an abrasive. However the operator often does not hold the blank squarely against the cup or may move the blank during the beveling operation thereby rendering the bevel nonuniform.
Another problem with preparing optical devices is distinguishing one side of a cylindrical blank from the other. The flat sides may require different finishes in that one may be slightly convex or concave but to an extent not readily visible. Alternatively one side may be coated. It is known to grind an identifying mark into one of the edges of the optical device before finishing to distinguish its flat sides. In the past this has been done by manually holding the edge against a cutting wheel.
A disadvantage with all of the foregoing operations is that they are performed manually and are therefore time consuming and subject to inconsistencies.
Accordingly, there is a need for equipment to quickly, reliably and preferably automatically prepare an optical workpiece.